


Very Important Questions

by otterlyardent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: As well as a parent leaving their family, Child Abandonment, Complete, Drabble Fic, F/M, Friendship, I added those last two tags as a forewarning that death is discussed in this fic, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterlyardent/pseuds/otterlyardent
Summary: We all ask questions on a daily basis, but some of those questions are more important than others. All of Draco's very important questions begin with "Hey, Hermione?" Muggle AU Drabble Fic.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 **Chapter** **One**

 _Hey, I don't own Harry Potter._ _This will be my only disclaimer, JKR can go kick rocks. And_ _tell the world wizards and witches shat themselves._

* * *

Hey, Herminnie?" A very young Draco questioned.

"Hmm?" Came her lazy reply. Her best friend since they had been in nappies had always struggled with pronouncing her name. She didn't blame him, however, because it really was a hard one.

"Why's the sky blue?" He whispered with all the innocence of a child.

"Oh, that's easy. 'Cause it's Baby Jesus's favourite colour," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"That makes no sense, Hermione. The sky was blue before Jesus was borned," Draco snorted at her ridiculous answer.

"Yeah, but his daddy is God, Draco. Dontcha think God would know what his baby's favourite colour would be before he was borned?" She huffed before levelling him with a stare that dared him to defy her logic.

The precocious four-year-old boy wouldn't be deterred however; Hermione's reasoning just didn't make sense and he was bound and determined to prove that.

"Herminnie?" He queried with a smirk.

"What, Draco?" The equally young and feisty Hermione snapped.

"Why is the grass green?" Draco couldn't help but snicker at the angry huff he heard beside him.

"Because grass is like a vegetable, Draco. To animals. And everyone knows vegetables are green." But she didn't seem as confident with that answer.

"What about carrots? Carrots are orange." Draco supplied, oh-so-helpfully.

"Um…because…bunnies like the colour orange?" Hermione asked, rather than told.

"Hey, Herminnie?" Draco whispered.

"Yeah?" She replied distractedly. Hermione was still contemplating her answer about the carrots.

"You're my best friend," he stated softly while a rosy blush painted his cheeks.

Hermione couldn't fight her smile, and as she turned to her side on the grass to face Draco, she whispered her reply.

"I know. You're my best friend too."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all ask questions on a daily basis, but some of those questions are more important than others. All of Draco's very important questions begin with "Hey, Hermione?" Muggle AU Drabble Fic.

 

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Hey, Hermione?" A six-year-old Draco sniffled quietly. He was dressed all in black and his normally smiling face was pulled down in a frown.

"Yes, Draco?" Came the equally subdued reply from his best friend. She too was dressed in black, though her dress was much prettier than his little suit.

"Why do people die?" He asked while big fat tears rolled down his face steadily.

For once, Hermione didn't respond right away. She had asked her daddy the same question only days before when Draco's mummy told them that his grandmother had passed away.

"Well, I think…" She paused when he looked at her with so much hope in his sad, bloodshot silver eyes. "I think it's because they've done all they need to do here and they're needed someplace else. They have things to do there that they wouldn't be able to do here."

"Where?" He whispered.

At this Hermione shrugged. She wasn't sure.

"Heaven, maybe? Or maybe…maybe when someone dies they come back as someone else? To do bigger and better things?" Hermione didn't like her answer and liked it even less when Draco began crying in earnest.

"I want my grandmother back. She had plenty left to do with me," he cried.

"I know," Hermione sniffled, two big tears making their way down her cheeks. "I know, Draco. I'm so sorry."

The two small children rested against each other while they cried. One for his lost family member and the other for her best friend's grief. It was a long while before either of them spoke once more.

"Hey, Hermione?" Draco whispered before resting his head on her shoulder.

"Hmm?" She responded while grabbing his hand.

"You always make me feel better. Thank you," he murmured.

"You're welcome, Draco." Her smile could have lit up the world


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all ask questions on a daily basis, but some of those questions are more important than others. All of Draco's very important questions begin with "Hey, Hermione?" Muggle AU Drabble Fic.

 

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Hey, Hermione?" Draco asked as he stared up at the dark sky.

"Yeah?" Hermione murmured drowsily. Her parents should have been back from their date night by now and she was sleepy.

"Why are there so many stars in the sky?" He whispered as the twinkling dots bewitched him.

"Because there has to be enough for everyone to wish on," Hermione said, cracking her sleepy eyes open and turning them skywards.

"What would you wish for?" He asked.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true," she said, leaving no room for argument.

"Lemme guess, a million dollars?" Draco murmured while smiling. Hermione simply snorted and shook her head.

"A new bike?" Again she shook her head.

"All the ice cream you could eat?" He smiled.

"C'mon, give me a little credit, Draco." Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll tell you what I wished for?" He offered.

Hermione thought it over for a moment while chewing on her bottom lip. Draco hated when she did that, he always thought she'd hurt herself.

"Okay," she quietly acquiesced.

"I wished," Draco began quietly, grabbing Hermione's hand and entwining her fingers with his, "that we'll always be just like this." He finished while holding up their hands to emphasize his point. "Even when we're all grown-up."

Hermione smiled with a sigh. Draco really had no idea how sweet he was. She hadn't really wished for anything, but after hearing his, she knew exactly what she wanted too.

"Ditto, Draco. I wished for the same thing," she said, closing her eyes and drifting off, her hand still tightly entwined with his.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all ask questions on a daily basis, but some of those questions are more important than others. All of Draco's very important questions begin with "Hey, Hermione?" Muggle AU Drabble Fic.

 

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"Hey, Hermione?" Draco smiled.

"Yes, Draco?" She grinned in return.

Their parents — close friends since before the children were born — were taking them camping and the pair chose to sit in the very back, next to each other.

"Why do you think the leaves change colours in the autumn?" He questioned sweetly.

"Draco," Hermione chided while rolling her eyes, "you know why they change colours."

"I know what Miss McGonagall told us, but I want to know why  _you_ think they do," he replied seriously. "I like the way you think."

Hermione felt a blush burn up her cheeks and she turned to look out the window at the passing scenery. After a few long moments, she released her bottom lip with a pop and turned back to face a patient Draco.

"Once a year God tells the angels to paint the trees, like a reward for a job well done. Ya know? Before the world goes all cold and everything is covered by white, he tells them to paint the world on fire…to keep us all warm until spring comes again."

"Yeah?" He whispered with a touch of awe in his voice and Hermione just shrugged. "Do you think my grandmother might be one of the angels that gets to paint the leaves?"

"Most definitely, Draco. I'm sure she paints the prettiest ones."


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all ask questions on a daily basis, but some of those questions are more important than others. All of Draco's very important questions begin with "Hey, Hermione?" Muggle AU Drabble Fic.

 

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"Hey, Hermione?" A nine-year-old Draco asked.

"Yes?" Came Hermione's sweet reply.

"Do you believe in magic?" Draco couldn't help but laugh at Hermione's expression.

"What kind of magic?" Hermione wondered aloud. She knew Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy were fake; she caught her parents red-handed the year before.

"Any kind," Draco said, hugging his knees to his chest. "Do you think there's real magic out there?"

Hermione thought about it. She wasn't sure that magicians pulling rabbits out of hats qualified, but she couldn't help but think…

"I think love is a lot like magic," she murmured.

Draco cocked his head to the side, in a perfect impersonation of a confused puppy.

"What do you mean?"

Hermione sucked on her teeth while thinking over her answer.

"Well, I mean, look at your dad and mum. I don't think I've ever seen two people more in love and they're always so, so happy. And that love made you, ya know? That has to be magic. I mean, doesn't it?" Hermione looked back at Draco worriedly, she really hoped he didn't think she was stupid.

Draco watched her for a long time while he thought about it. He really loved how smart she was. Any time he had a question, Hermione always gave him the best answer.

"Yeah," he finally said. "Yeah, love like that has to be magic."


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all ask questions on a daily basis, but some of those questions are more important than others. All of Draco's very important questions begin with "Hey, Hermione?" Muggle AU Drabble Fic.

 

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"Hey, Hermione?" Draco quietly asked.

"Yeah, Draco?" Hermione responded in a sullen tone.

"Are you okay?" He was worried. Ever since Helen left, Hermione had been quiet and withdrawn. He couldn't blame her, because who leaves their eleven-year-old daughter and husband with nothing more than an 'I'm sorry'?

"I don't know," she replied honestly, curling up on her bed. And she really didn't. Hermione didn't know how to feel, she couldn't understand it.

Had she done something wrong?

Did her mother not love her anymore?

Would she ever see her again?

Hermione couldn't ask those questions. She was too afraid of the answers.

"Can I do anything?" Draco whispered sadly. He hated this. He hated seeing Hermione so…broken. She was always supposed to smile. Hermione had the prettiest smile ever.

"I just want a hug," Hermione whimpered through her tears.

Draco wasted no time scrambling up from the floor to her bed. Once he was there, he gathered Hermione up in his arms and held on for dear life. If she needed to be hugged, he'd stay right there forever…or until his mum made him come home. But knowing Narcissa, she'd just bring Hermione with them.

"It's not your fault, you know that, right?" He breathed into her ear. That was his biggest fear, that she was trying to blame herself.

"Really?" Hermione croaked, holding him just a little tighter. "You really think it wasn't me?"

"Hermione, no. It wasn't you. I don't know what happened, but I know your mum loves you. Who wouldn't?" He said soothingly and ran his fingers through her hair. "You're perfect. I think…well, maybe your mum just needed to get away. You said your parents had been arguing a lot lately…maybe…" He trailed off because he had no real answers and he didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Draco," Hermione sniffled into his chest.

"You'll always have me, Hermione. Always."


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all ask questions on a daily basis, but some of those questions are more important than others. All of Draco's very important questions begin with "Hey, Hermione?" Muggle AU Drabble Fic.

 

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"Hey, Hermione?" Draco grimaced as his voice cracked. Puberty wasn't a kind thing.

"Yeah, Draco?" Hermione murmured distractedly, flipping pages in a magazine.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" He'd been thinking about this topic a lot since his thirteenth birthday.

"Really, Draco?" Hermione snorted. They had all the time in the world to decide, she thought. She was only fourteen for goodness sake.

"Really," he nodded.

"Um…okay," she sighed, putting her magazine down. "Well, I'd really want to do something good, ya know? Something that could change the world."

Draco listened intently but almost added that she changed the world just by being in it. He didn't though. He was afraid she'd laugh at him.

"Maybe a teacher? Or a nurse? I don't know. I just know I want to do something…amazing."

Draco couldn't help but smile at her answer.

Hermione was always amazing. He told her so.

"Yeah, well you have to say that. You're my best friend," she blushed. Draco's compliments always made her blush and the oddest feeling would settle in her stomach. She imagined it to be like someone shaking up a can of soda and sitting it down. Her stomach felt all shaken up.

"No. I tell you the truth because I'm your best friend. You could do anything and be amazing, Hermione. It's just a part of who you are," he told her honestly.

"You're pretty amazing too, ya know?" Hermione finally said after the weird feeling settled.

"You think so?" He murmured.

"No. I know so."

 


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all ask questions on a daily basis, but some of those questions are more important than others. All of Draco's very important questions begin with "Hey, Hermione?" Muggle AU Drabble Fic.

****

 

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

"Hey, Hermione?" Draco asked feeling very, very nervous. It was the first time he'd seen her since she went to visit Helen in Paris. He'd missed her like crazy this past summer.

"Yes, Draco?" Hermione laughed. She'd missed his questions.

"Have you ever kissed anybody?" He mumbled the question while studying his shoes. If she had, he really didn't want to see her face when she answered.

"You mean like my dad?" Hermione was being purposefully obtuse. She knew exactly what he meant but couldn't understand why he was asking.

"No," he muttered, still looking anywhere but at her. "I mean, like a real kiss. With a guy. Like me."

"Oh," was all she said.

"Oh?" Draco finally caved and looked up.

Hermione was biting her lip again. She wasn't sure she wanted to answer this question. How do you tell your best friend that you could have been kissed — by a very good looking boy, no less — but refused because it wasn't who you wanted to be your first kiss? This was a very, very tricky question.

"Well, there was a boy in Paris," Hermione started, but quickly went quiet when Draco's shoulders drooped.

"Oh," was all he said.

"His name was Ronald," she continued, worried about Draco's abrupt mood swing. "He tried to kiss me, but I turned my head at the last second."

Draco's head snapped up and he looked at Hermione almost incredulously.

"You didn't kiss him?" He practically demanded. Draco really, really hoped she didn't kiss him.

"No," Hermione whispered and hid behind her hair to hide the blush that burned across her cheeks.

"Why?" He urged, scooting closer to her.

"Because," Hermione said quietly. "I didn't want him to be my first kiss."

"Who do you want it to be with?" Draco asked just as quietly.

But this time, Hermione didn't answer.

"Hey, Hermione?" Draco tried again, leaning over and brushing the hair out of her face.

"Hmm?" She responded, glancing at him briefly.

"Can I kiss you?" He completely ignored the way his voice cracked that time.

"Yeah," Hermione breathed and Draco smiled.

He leaned forward and bumped his nose against hers, at which they both laughed quietly. Draco didn't let it stop him though, instead, he tilted his head a little to the left as Hermione tilted hers a little to the right. When their lips met for the first time, they both had the exact same thought.

Best first kiss,  _ever_.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all ask questions on a daily basis, but some of those questions are more important than others. All of Draco's very important questions begin with "Hey, Hermione?" Muggle AU Drabble Fic.

 

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

"Hey, Hermione?" Draco questioned softly.

"Yeah, Draco?" She responded equally as quiet.

Draco paused. He knew what he wanted to ask her, of course. But he was so, so nervous. It wasn't like all the other guys were blind. They could see how beautiful Hermione was. They knew she was kind and generous.

He wouldn't be the first to ask this question, but he hoped to be the first to get a yes.

"Draco?" She prodded gently.

"Um, uh, well…you see there's this dance on Saturday," he started, feeling foolish for stuttering. In all of his sixteen years, he'd never been this nervous.

"Really?" Hermione groaned.

"What?" He mumbled self-consciously.

"Draco, I don't want to go to that dance, please, please don't ask me." She didn't want to have to tell him no.

He asked anyway.

* * *

 

Draco could admit that he hadn't taken her dismissal well, but he had a plan.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Hermione?" Draco asked brightly.

"What, Draco?" Hermione snapped at him a little. She still felt wounded by his reaction two days prior. He knew she didn't dance but he'd still asked her. She had said no to Cormac McLaggen, Dean Thomas,  _and_  Harry Potter; she really didn't want to go.

But Draco was her weakness. She'd follow him to the ends of the Earth, but not to a school dance where she'd end up making a complete fool of herself. And him. Hermione immediately felt guilty when Draco flinched at her biting tone.

"I'm sorry. What is it, Draco?" Hermione sighed and looked up at him with a contrite expression.

"Would you go out with me this Saturday? Not to the dance or anything, but…somewhere special? Please?" Draco still felt awkward and unsure, and her immediate response to him made him wary.

But he had nothing to fear because as soon as he said  _not_  to the dance, Hermione's whole face lit up with her smile.

"Where do you want to go?"


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all ask questions on a daily basis, but some of those questions are more important than others. All of Draco's very important questions begin with "Hey, Hermione?" Muggle AU Drabble Fic.

 

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

"Hey, Hermione?" Draco murmured while relaxing in the sunshine, the sound of the babbling brook nearby almost lulling him to sleep.

"Yeah, Draco?" Hermione sighed happily, loving the warmth from the sun, the light floral scent dancing on the wind, and the way Draco held her hand.

"Have you ever thought about your wedding?" It wasn't exactly what he wanted to ask, but he could work his way up to it.

"My wedding?" Hermione spluttered. Didn't Draco realize you kind of needed a boyfriend first, before you could plan a wedding?

"Yeah," Draco drawled. "You know, that day where you wear a really gorgeous white dress and Richard walks you down the aisle and you promise to love somebody forever?"

"I know what a wedding is, smartarse," Hermione laughed. "But if I'm being honest, no, I've never really thought about it. Have you?"

"Only one part," he whispered.

"What part?" Hermione asked, closing her eyes and luxuriating in the warmth the sun was providing.

Draco hesitated. He really didn't want to tell her that, not yet at least.

"It's not important," he hedged so she let it drop. Draco loved that about Hermione; she knew when to push and when to let go.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, but Draco still held Hermione's hand. He brushed gentle strokes against her knuckles and studied her profile while her eyes were closed. He knew what he wanted, he was just worried she wouldn't want the same thing.

Would he mess everything up if he asked her? Would he make everything that much better? There was only one way to find out.

"Hey, Hermione?" Draco whispered.

"Hmm?" She responded, lazily turning to smile at him.

"Do you think, I mean, would you like…uh, well…damn it," Draco tripped over his words. "Would you be my girl? I mean, my girlfriend? Would you like to be—"

His rambling was cut off by her lips pressing gently to his own.

"Took you long enough," was all she said.


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all ask questions on a daily basis, but some of those questions are more important than others. All of Draco's very important questions begin with "Hey, Hermione?" Muggle AU Drabble Fic.

 

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

"Hey, Hermione?" Draco asked softly as he ran his hand through her curls. They were snuggled together on her living room couch, watching Romeo and Juliet for the fiftieth time.

"Mmm, yes, Draco?" She murmured sleepily. He was so warm and she felt so safe. No one could blame her for falling asleep, they would too if they had a Draco pillow. But they didn't and wouldn't because he was all hers.

"I love you. You know that right?" Draco pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

"Say that again?" Hermione whispered, suddenly wide awake.

"I love you. You know that right?" Draco laughed.

"You love me?" Hermione asked, turning to look him in the eye.

"I think I've loved you since I was four years old. You have to know that." Draco was more than a little worried by the moisture gathering in her eyes. "Hermione?" He asked gently.

"You love me." She stated.

He nodded.

In the next moment, Hermione crawled into Draco's lap and started peppering his face with sweet little kisses.

"I love you, too. I love you so much. I've loved you forever," she murmured in between several kisses.

"Really?" Draco couldn't contain his grin.

"More than I can even begin to tell you. You're everything," she whispered fiercely before his lips claimed hers.

 


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all ask questions on a daily basis, but some of those questions are more important than others. All of Draco's very important questions begin with "Hey, Hermione?" Muggle AU Drabble Fic.

 

**Chapter Twelve**

_I fibbed, but only because I feel the need to warn everyone this is **the**  chapter that earns this fic's rating._

* * *

"Hey, Hermione?" He breathed into the crook of her neck.

Today, his seventeenth birthday had been everything and more, but this moment, right now, was more than he ever thought to ask for.

Hermione let her fingertips dance across the muscled expanse of his bare back before whispering, "Yes, Draco?"

"Are you sure?" He questioned, pulling back to see her face. He couldn't help the shudder that ran through him, her innocent and intimate touches felt like they were setting his skin aflame.

"I've never been _surer_  of anything in my life," she responded seriously. Hermione arched into him, kissing him with every ounce of conviction her soul held. She knew, deep within her heart, that this man was her forever. She could think of no better gift to give him.

"I don't want to hurt you," he mumbled against her lips. Draco wanted this, of course. He was a man, after all. But his wants and desires were nothing compared to Hermione's well-being, always. He abhorred the idea of causing her even a moment of pain.

"Draco," she breathed his name on a sigh. "You won't."

Hermione could feel him, hard and heavy against her stomach. They hadn't planned this, but she knew it was the right moment. There was no better moment. She wanted him more than anything right then; she'd want him like this always.

The certainty in her voice was all Draco needed to move forward. Words were lost to them both when his hands, lips and tongue began learning her every curve. It wasn't the first time they had shared intimate touches, but today, here and now, would be the first time they shared their souls with one another.

Hermione knew it would be quick, that was the only drawback to their shared virginity. If she could she'd make this moment last forever. She was also aware of the fact that this time, she probably wouldn't find her own release but didn't care. Watching Draco explore her body with reverence was enough to make it the best experience of her life thus far. She didn't need an orgasm to make this moment worth it. His awe was enough for her. Always.

Draco, on the other hand, wanted to give Hermione everything. He knew that once he sunk into her warmth, he would be lost, and their moment would be over much too quickly. He knew it would cause her pain, instead of the overwhelming pleasure he would experience. That didn't sit well with him at all, so he focused all of his attention on her. He would bring Hermione to her pinnacle before going any further.

With feather-light kisses to her bare and heaving breasts, he snaked his hand down the curves of her body. Once he found her slick, wet heat, he began a dance they knew instinctively. Push in, pull out. Draco worked her body into a frenzy with gentle circles against that spot, and slow open-mouthed kisses against her skin. He could feel her coming undone around his fingers and as much as he wanted to be inside, he knew that this moment would be over too soon once he was. He never wanted this to end.

"Please," Hermione whimpered. "Draco. Now."

All he could offer was a nod while moving himself to her entrance. He was nervous and excited, and more in love with the woman beneath him than he had words to express.

Twin gasps echoed throughout the room as he slipped inside her. She was tight, wet and so, so warm. Draco's deep groan was enough to negate any discomfort on Hermione's part. His face, tight with restraint and pleasure was truly a sight to behold. Hermione would never, ever tire of seeing him just like this.

It was too much. Draco could still feel her inner muscles trembling from the orgasm his fingers wrought from her. When she moved to wrap her legs around his waist, and he slipped further, deeper inside of her, he swore he could see stars behind his eyelids.

"Hermione," he breathed against her lips. It was her. All of her. And he could never, ever let her go. Not after this.

The moment lasted forever within the expanse of minutes. All pushing, pulling, mouths and tongues. His grunts met her sighs and they were lost in the joy of each other.

Hermione swore, a breathy moan escaping her lips when his rhythm faltered and his face reflected his sweet release. Draco had never looked so beautiful. She knew she would live for that expression all the days of her life.

Minutes or hours later, when Draco could finally breathe once again, he rested his sweaty forehead against her sternum and held onto her with all his strength. He couldn't let her go; he needed her to keep him tethered to this world.

"I love you," he murmured against her damp skin. "I love you."

He had no other words.

Hermione didn't need any other words, "I love you, too. So much."

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

"Hey, Hermione?" Draco whispered into her ear. It was too loud in the school's gymnasium to speak regularly.

"Yeah?" She beamed up at him.

"Are you ready?" He smiled back when she nodded.

Draco didn't need to qualify what she was ready for, as it was a blanket statement. Graduation was over, they had dinners and parties to attend, but it was the after — the beginning of a new chapter of their lives — that he was really referring to.

"I can't wait," she responded before kissing him softly. "I'm more than just ready."

Draco's deep chuckle and tightening grip on her hips told her that he understood. Yes, they were sad to say goodbye to their childhood home. Yes, it was scary to move forward in a world they really didn't know much about, but they were ready for whatever would come their way.

As long as they were together, they could do anything.

"What time do you want to leave tomorrow?" Draco asked while brushing kisses across her collarbone. They only had minutes, if that, before both sets of their parents, would descend upon them and all hell would break loose.

"Not too early, I want to cook breakfast for dad before we go," Hermione sighed as she melted against him. His sweet affections always made her feel like a glob a gelatinous goo.

"Noon okay, then?" He knew she was worried about leaving her father to fend for himself. It had been just the two of them for almost seven years.

"Noon's perfect." She couldn't wait to start settling into their apartment, to begin the next chapter of their lives, together.

"I can't wait to fall asleep next to you and wake up with you in my arms," he breathed his words against her cheek when he spotted his mother running towards them. "Every. Single. Day."

Hermione blushed but couldn't contain her smile. Their parent's hadn't been thrilled with the idea of them moving in together but relented when the couple couldn't be swayed.

They had been inseparable since birth. Where one went, the other followed.

And that would never change.

 

 


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all ask questions on a daily basis, but some of those questions are more important than others. All of Draco's very important questions begin with "Hey, Hermione?" Muggle AU Drabble Fic.

 

 

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

"Hey, Hermione?" Draco called, his voice carrying throughout the apartment. For once, he wasn't nervous. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that this was the most important question he'd ever ask, but it was also the easiest. This question gave him the forever he always dreamed of.

"Yeah, Draco?" Hermione asked as she leafed through the mail. She had just gotten home from work and her attention was divided, so she didn't see Draco sitting on their bed, spinning a beautiful diamond solitaire around his pinky.

"Do you remember me asking you about your wedding?" He questioned with a smile and a chuckle when her gaze snapped to him. Her small gasp was answer enough, and he wanted to smother her with kisses as he watched her eyes bounce between his face and the ring he continued to play with.

"Do you remember me telling you that I thought about one part of my own?" At her slow nod, he continued, "You remember me telling you that it wasn't important?" Again she nodded. "I lied."

Hermione's brow furrowed, she wasn't following him. She tried to redirect her attention, but her eyes were once again drawn to the sparkling ring he kept toying with. She could barely breathe because she was so, so eager to hear that question. The one question she felt like she'd been waiting her entire life to answer.

"I say I lied because I always knew the most important part, the only part I truly care about anyway," Draco murmured while standing and making his way to her side. "The one thing I knew, was that you would be wearing a gorgeous white dress, while Richard walked you down the aisle. To me."

Hermione didn't even try to stop her tears but swiped at her eyes furiously. didn't want to miss a second of this moment because of blurry eyes.

"You've been my whole world for as long as I can remember, Hermione Granger," Draco whispered, brushing his thumb across her lower lip."You're all I need, and I swear I will do everything in my power to make you happy if you'll just say yes. Please? Please, marry me?"

Twin smiles broke free when Hermione sobbed out a yes. Of course, they both knew what her answer would be, but it didn't diminish the excitement they shared. A year, or six months, or two weeks from now, depending on what they decided and how eager they were, they'd say those timeless words and become husband and wife. All because he had asked and she had answered. He could have asked a million times and her answer would never change.

"Hey, Hermione?" He whispered against her lips.

"Hmm?" She smiled.

"I love you. I love you in dangerous and terrifying ways," he said with a slow, blissful grin.

"Good," she laughed, her amber eyes radiating love and joy. "I wouldn't want you any other way."

 

 


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all ask questions on a daily basis, but some of those questions are more important than others. All of Draco's very important questions begin with "Hey, Hermione?" Muggle AU Drabble Fic.

 

 

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

"Hey, Draco?" Hermione called when she heard the front door close. She couldn't contain her excitement and was rocking on her heels.

"Yeah, luv? Where are you?" She heard him respond.

"Bathroom," she said and took a deep breath because,  _holy shit_ , this was  _it_. "Could you help me with something?"

She heard his shoes thump against the floor before his soft footfalls could be heard coming towards her. She turned and faced the linen closet just before he rounded the corner, hiding her expressions. With one look at her, he'd know something was up.

She wanted to surprise him and her smile would give it away.

"What do you need, my darling?" Draco murmured while leaning against the doorjamb. He couldn't tear his eyes from her lovely form. God, but she was gorgeous.

"Sink," he heard her mutter and he rolled his eyes. That damn thing was always getting clogged. Draco heaved a long-suffering sigh and pushed off from the door, only to come to an immediate halt when his eyes fell to the object waiting for him there.

"Hermione?" There was no real sound to her name, just a gasping breath. But she knew like she always did, and her smile told him that yes —  _yes_  — he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. He didn't even try to hide the glowing smile spreading across his face.

Moving to his side, Hermione picked up the innocent white stick with the little pink plus sign.

"So…are you ready to be a daddy, sweetheart?"

…The End…

...Epilogue to follow...


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all ask questions on a daily basis, but some of those questions are more important than others. All of Draco's very important questions begin with "Hey, Hermione?" Muggle AU Drabble Fic.

 

 

**Epilogue**

* * *

"Hey, Daddy?" A little girl with brown eyes and shining, platinum curls smiled up at her father.

"Yes, my sweet?" Draco grinned down at his little girl.

"How does Father Christmas get around the whole world in one night?" Draco had to fight a chuckle at his daughter's serious expression. She looked so much like her mother. it took his breath away.

"Yeah, Daddy," Hermione nudged him playfully with her foot. "How does he do it?"

Chuckling softly, Draco scooped Cassiopeia up and placed her on his lap before trying to answer.

"Well," he told them both. "You know that Father Christmas has his reindeer." At this, they both nodded, Cassiopeia with wide eyes and Hermione with a smirk. "And he has his elves." Draco struggled for a moment, trying desperately to find an answer that would satisfy his girls.

Hermione scooted closer to her husband and daughter, allowing her head to come to rest against Draco's strong shoulder.

"But what really gives Father Christmas the ability to make it all over in one night is  _magic_ ," Draco continued while pulling his little girl closer. "And not just  _specia_ l magic, but normal everyday magic, too."

"Like love?" Cassiopeia grinned at her mummy, remembering their talk about magic.

" _Exactly_ ," Draco whispered into her fragrant curls. "The magic of love, joy and family are so strong during this time of year and it helps Father Christmas. It makes him happier and his reindeer stronger and his elves work more quickly. So when Christmas Eve comes and everyone is so excited and overjoyed to be with their families and sharing their love so openly…well, it gives him the extra boost of magic he needs."

"So because I love you and you love me and we both love Mummy, we're helping Father Christmas make it all over the world?" Cassiopeia asked with wonder sparkling in her beautiful doe eyes.

"Yes, baby. Yes, we are," Hermione whispered before kissing her husband's cheek. She couldn't love him more if she tried.

—  _ **Fin**_  —

* * *

_First and foremost, thank you, whoever you are reading this note. Thank you, for spending a few moments of your precious life reading my words. That is a gift I will treasure for all my days._

_Secondly, all my love and thanks to my wonderful beta, LaBelladoneX. Your endless support and encouragement, kind words and loving care - it means more than I'll ever be able to put into words. You are blessing sent to us all by whatever powers that be. And I'll be forever thankful to them for granting us all such a kindness. You're wonderful and I love you. Thank you, Rachel._

_Massive love and thanks to LadyKenz347 for the absolutely breathtaking banner she made for this little story. Your talent never fails to leave me speechless, sweets. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, Toni. Your friendship is much like a ray of sunshine on a gloomy and depressing day. Much love, girl. And all my respect._

_And that's it. I really do hope you've enjoyed this short and (hopefully) sweet read. If you have a moment, please leave a review and let me know what you thought of it? Nothing fans the flame of my muse more than the words of my readers cheering me on - in whatever endeavour I choose to explore. You're all amazing and I adore you. Thank you, all of you, once again._

_Always._

_xx - otterly_


End file.
